To Love A Monster
by The-Kiwi-Lover
Summary: Celia works as both a maid and assistant to Victor Frankenstein whilst he is ordered to create the monster for Dracula. But what happens when it awakens before Dracula arrives and only Celia is around?


To Love a Monster

An Unwanted Guest

13th December 1898

Lightening struck constantly during the traitorous storm, the clouds smothering the moons faint glow. The wind howled in the storm, snow drifted onto the stone balcony of Celia's room. Wrapping her brown shawl around her bare shoulders, she moved towards the large balcony windows, pulling the curtains over them. Storms always made her feel uncomfortable. Her agile body shivered from the coldness of the stone floor, slipping on her sheep wool lined shoes; she decided to see how the Doctor was doing.

The castle the two people had moved to seemed so large compared to their old home, unfortunately it meant Celia had to learn her way around it without getting lost. Removing a candle from one of the wall holders, she found her way to the main hall; the flame giving off a warm light to guide her way. The sound of electricity sparking filled the silent halls as Celia came close to the laboratory. Blocking her way to the lab was a pair of large oak doors, thrusting her hip against the slit between them; she pushed with all her weight until they shifted open. As she poked her head around the corner only to be greeted by a flash of electricity in her face, making her let out an 'eep' of surprise. Glancing around the crowded room, Celia saw Doctor Frankenstein huddled over his messy desk, talking to himself quietly. Shaking her hair, Celia reached into her breeches pocket to pull out a black ribbon. Pulling back her short hazel coloured hair, she tied the ribbon around it to keep it away from her deep emerald eyes and ivory skin. Scuffing her shoes across the hard floors, she approached the Doctor from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he jumped with surprise. Turning to see who would dare to disrupt his experiment, his frown soon faded when he saw that it was his faithful maid. A smile replaced his frown as he took Celia's hand, raising it to his lips as he kissed it in a mocking fashion. Giggling like a young girl, Celia withdrew her hand and glanced over the Doctor's shoulder at the work he had been working on so intently. Her eyebrows descended when she saw the plans to create…she couldn't believe it though…plans to create what looked like a human. _Is he mad?_ She thought to herself.

Feeling a slight tug at her short pony tail, Victor was concerned about her looking at his latest experiment.

"Celia, don't worry your little head about this. Would you be so kind to get me a drink of tea, and bring another as I'm expecting a guest," He asked with a kind smile. Bowing to him in a manly manner, Celia wondered out of the room and towards the kitchens. A visitor…at this hour? She thought, it seemed so odd to have one this late or to even have a guest at all; the doctor was no the most sociable of all people.

The kitchen seemed to glow in the glow of the retreating moonlight; this meant she was able to make the tea without falling over everything. Setting down her candle on the candelabra, Celia took out the tea leaves and placed them in the leaf holder, placing the kettle in the sink to fill it up with water. Grabbing an arm full of logs, she opened the arguer and shoved them in, using the flints to set them alight. Tearing off some pieces of her breeches as she could not find anything else, she placed them on the flames to help them grow. Whistling to herself as the water poured into the iron kettle, she turned off the tap and closed the lid to the small pot. Setting the kettle on top of the arguer she waited until it whistled back at her. Reaching up to open the cupboard, she could hear the sound of distant footsteps. _That's weird…I couldn't hear the doors being opened_. Wrapping her fingers around two mugs, she set them down on a small wooden tray. Allowing the tea leaf holder to rest in the mug, she walked over to the shelf and grabbed a small glass bottle of cool cow's milk which she had brought that after noon. Pouring an equal amount into each mug, she set the rest back on the shelf, knowing it would be alright till the morning. A high pitch whistle pierced the soundless kitchen as the kettle was telling Celia that the water was boiled.

With both mugs of tea on the tray, she carried them towards the Doctor's laboratory, knowing he would not have moved for fear Celia would get lost. As she neared the room, she heard the hushed voices of Dr Frankenstein and his mysterious guest; leaning against the door she attempted to hear the conversation. Only being able to hear a few muffled noises, she sighed and pushed the heavy doors open, only to be greeted this time by a tall man dressed fully in black. Taken back by his presence, Celia took a step back from the man; glancing up at him through her chestnut fringe.

She had to admit it; the guy was very good looking. He was extremely tall and towered over Celia which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, he had pitch black hair which was held back by a silver clasp, his skin was snow white but the part which made him look the most handsome was his piercing blue eyes; they seemed to strike both fear and interest into Celia. Raising an eyebrow when the guest stared down at her, she shifted her body to the side to walk towards the flustered Victor Frankenstein. Smiling at him sweetly, Celia set down the tray on the coffee table in the study next to the laboratory. Removing the two plates she had added to the tray, she laid out the drinks on top of them. All the time whilst she was doing this, Celia could still feel the guests eyes staring at her back, shivering she straightened up and awaited her orders.

Nudging the doctor lightly, he seemed to snap out of his trance and blinked at Celia and then at the visitor.

"Oh yes, Celia this is the Count. Count, this is my maid Celia she lives with me in the castle you gave me." Celia's eyes widened when Victor spoke the last words. Standing in front of her the man who had given the doctor this huge castle; Celia just couldn't believe it. She could sense that the Count's ego just grew when he saw Celia's shock, it made her stomach turn; she hated smug men. The Count merely chuckled and removed his black glove, setting it down on the leather chair in front of him.

"My dear Victor," The Count's accent was a rich Romanian one, "It was not a problem, although I must say, your maid dresses in a strange attire." The Count gestured towards Celia's breeches and male shirt. Celia's face grew dark when he mentioned her clothes. The reason why she dressed the way she did was because of the simple fact that she found male clothing more comfortable, especially when helping the Doctor with his projects. Being raised by three brothers had another affect on her that she was able to fight and participate in more manly activities such as hunting. She had cut her hair short and only tied it back when it was annoying her, she hated having long hair as all it did was get in the way. Clenching her fists, Celia let out an annoyed snarl towards the Count; who's only reaction was to smirk back at her. Turning her head downwards, she stared at the cluttered floor which had many cables covering it.

"Count, my fashion sense doesn't really concern you does it now?" Shooting the Count a deadly glare, the Count chuckled again and waved his hand to stop her from speaking anymore.

"I believe you right Miss Celia. Now Victor, back to business. You may leave girl?" The smirk on the Counts lips when he made his last sentence sound like a question pissed Celia off to no end, he was judging her sexuality. How dare he tell her what to do! He had no right. Turning to the Doctor, his face was paler than the snow which covered the ground outside. Nodding meekly he repeated, "Yes Celia, please may you leave. Thank you for the tea."

Celia stood there in a state of shock, how could the Doctor agree with this pompous aristocrat? Gritting her teeth, she dug her nails into the palm of her hand; causing it to bleed. As she walked past the Count, she sensed him tense up. He wiped around and gripped her arm tightly, opening up her hand and staring at the ruby substance which was now dripping onto the floor. She watched as his eyes flashed from her blood to her face, trying to study it as much as he could. Releasing her from his iron grip, his hand swept past her hand as his hand became splashed with her blood. Strutting away from him and out of the door, she didn't even bother to see if he wanted something to clear away the blood with.

"Damn that stupid man, and what was with him grabbing me, it hurt!" She muttered to herself as she saw the finger marks which were beginning to appear around her wrist.

_Maybe tomorrow the Doctor will be himself again_, she thought, _well at least I hope he is…_

_A/N: Here is an extract of the next chapter…_

Feeling the cool wind brush against her sensitive skin, Celia turned over in her soft bed; shivering as the coldness moved to her spine. Wriggling around, she felt something different against her back, it felt like cold metal. Opening one eye, she could see the faint shadow of a person on the wall next to her bed. She watched as they rose what seemed to be a knife, she span around to face the intruder. Her eyes widened as she screamed…


End file.
